Kung Fu Panda: Croc Mission
by Master Siberian
Summary: Master Siberian, Tigress, and Po go on a secret mission to fight croc bandits. they will have to knock down a wall to get in their territory. what will they do? What will be behind that wall? (only one chapter)


It's a nice afternoon in the Valley of Peace, and Master Siberian, Tigress, and Po are on a journey to fight croc bandits. There walking quite some miles to their den to fight them.

"Are you excited to fight croc bandits!?" Po asked excitedly.

Po actually kept asking through the trip.

"Yessss" Master Siberian and Tigress groaned.

"Aw come on, why aren't you excited?" Po asked walking backwards.

"You have to keep asking us trough out the trip, and it is getting annoying!" Tigress told Po.

Po was sad of what Tigress said.

"Please turn around…that's ridiculous, you will fall." Master Siberian demanded.

Po did what Master Siberian said to him. Tigress was confused; Master Siberian had his claws out for some reason.

"Uh Master, you're claws…there out." Tigress said slowly to Master Siberian.

"Yes, I know Tigress." Master Siberian said back.

"But why?" Tigress asked confused.

"Oh I just have them out if someone attacks behind us, and you know, everything else." Master Siberian replied.

"Master, no one will attack behind us, we can use our hearing or smelling. You don't have to have your claws out Master." Tigress said to him.

"Tigress, I like to do something as I please." Master Siberian told her unhappy.

"I'm just saying, you can have them out as you like, I'm just telling you." Tigress told him.

"Alright Tigress" Master Siberian told Tigress.

"…and I should get away from you for when you poke a hole, _or _poke myself, your claws are pretty sharp…and look _sharper _just by looking at them." Tigress told him.

"Alright, do whatever." Master Siberian said.

Tigress got a few feet away from him, up towards Po.

"Tigress…" Master Siberian asked.

"Yes Master?" Tigress asked.

"Can we spend some quality time together when we get home Tigress?" Master Siberian asked.

"Sure" Tigress answered.

"Hey Tigress, are finding the crocs with our sense of smell?" Master Siberian asked.

"Yes, I'm already sniffing them out," Tigress told him. "…why, you want to?"

"No thanks" Master Siberian answered.

"Okay, just let me know if you want to." Tigress told him.

"Can we eat lunch? This tiger needs something to eat; I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours." He asked.

"Okay…" Tigress answered.

"… wait a sec, where is our lunch? Panda, did you eat our lunch?" Tigress asked Po very unhappy.

"Uh, sort of." Po lied.

"No, the truth." Tigress demanded.

"Okay, okay. I ate _our _lunch." Po told the truth to Tigress.

"Okay, where is the bag?" Master Siberian asked.

"I threw it on the ground while were walking down the Jade Palace stairs." Po said nervously.

"Do you expect my Master going without food for days!?" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, I'm not really hungry, it would be nice if I have some food, but if their is none, its okay." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"B-B-But Master, you must have food, you'll…you know." Tigress turned around and told him.

"Yes I know. I'm not really that hungry. Now say sorry to Po." Master Siberian demanded.

"Yes Master" Tigress said slowly and sad.

Tigress turned around and said exactly what Master Siberian said.

"Apology accepted." Po said to Tigress

Suddenly, Master Siberian reacted to a smell that was coming from the croc bandits.

"Stop!" Master Siberian shouted.

"What is it Master?" Tigress asked.

"I sense, croc bandits!" Master Siberian shouted.

Tigress sniffed for the crocs scent.

"I sense them too; we must be near the den. Let's go!" Tigress shouted.

"Wait Tigress, we don't have to run, that may be hard for Po because his tummy full from that food Tigress." He told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Master, well, sniff them out." Tigress told him.

"Okay, Okay…" Master Siberian told her.

Master Siberian had the crocs scent locked in his nose, their den is left through these trees.

"…we have to go through these tress, to the left." Master Siberian told her.

Tigress and Po followed Master Siberian through the tress.

Half-a-mile later, Master Siberian kept sniffing the scent through the forest. They are almost there.

"Master, are you sure? You have been sniffing for the past mile. I don't even think the den is here, I don't smell their scent." Tigress told him.

"The nose knows Tigress, even Po's too." Master Siberian said to Tigress.

"Oh, you're right Master, I guess our noses know." Tigress said.

Master Siberian sniffed, they are very close. They approached a wooded wall. Is this the crocs den?

"I need to figure out what this wall goes to; I'll climb up there using my claws." Master Siberian said.

"Shouldn't we just give boosts?" Po asked.

"No Po, you are staying here." Master Siberian told Po.

"Master, can I come with you?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, give me a boost." Master Siberian demanded.

"Sure Master" Tigress answered.

Tigress gave Master Siberian a boost by picking up both of his feet with her paws. Master Siberian grabbed the log with his claws one-by-one. But at the very top, he can barely reach it, there isn't enough boost power. There are two options, kick the wall down, or Po give a second boost.

"I…can't…reach the wall." Master Siberian grunted.

"…just barley" Tigress said.

"Maybe I can give another boost." Po said.

"No, I don't think you can possibly lift us." Master Siberian commented.

"Why?" Po whined.

"Because you can't lift us." Master Siberian answered.

"How can gut up the wall Master?" Tigress asked.

Master Siberian had an idea, destroy the wall.

"I have an idea Tigress." Master Siberian told her.

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

"Destroy the wall." Master Siberian smiled.

"Why would we destroy someone's property?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, there bad guys, we can destroy their stuff." Master Siberian told her.

"Watch this kick." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa!" Master Siberian shouted.

Master Siberian kicked the wall down with his very powerful kick, all the logs collapsed, what they find behind the wall was shocking, four crocs standing eye-to-eye in front of them with weapons loaded.

"Attack!" All crocs shouted.

Tigress stuck her claws out, which Master Siberian had his out all through the trip.

"Po, you stay here" Tigress said.

"But why?" Po asked.

"Because, I said so" Tigress told him.

Suddenly, a croc had a medal weapon, he went to slap Tigress, but Tigress turned around and started defending him. Master Siberian was fighting the rest.

"Ya!" Master Siberian shouted while punching the croc.

There was a scrape sound against Master Siberian's claws and the medal weapon sliding. Master Siberian grabbed the weapon with both of his paws, since he is very strong, he spun the croc with the weapon; and Master Siberian let go of the weapon, and the croc slammed against a tree. One croc defeated three to go.

Tigress was fighting one of the crocs, Master Siberian is taking care of the rest and Po is doing nothing. Master Siberian had one croc, Tigress has only two.

"Master, don't give up!" Tigress shouted.

"I'm fighting right now!" Master Siberian shouted back.

"Ya!" Master Siberian shouted while kicking the croc.

The crock he was fighting stopped to itch his head, but Master Siberian grabbed his hand and smiled at him for good luck. Master Siberian spun the croc with his strength and let go of him causing the croc to crash in the same tree. Two crocs down, two to go. Master Siberian them had an idea.

"Tigress, I have an idea! I'll be right back!" Master Siberian shouted to Tigress.

Tigress did not hear what he said, so she kept fighting.

Master Siberian went to get a rope to tie the next croc to the tree with. The rope was just a couple of feet away from them, he grabbed the rope with his paw and ran back to fight.

"Rope, what for?" Tigress asked while fighting.

"You will see" Master Siberian told her.

Master Siberian went and shoved one of the crocs with both of his paws. What Master Siberian did next is what he has never done… he went to one of the crocs and kicked him so hard in the groin, which makes him fall down and cry in pain! But for him, it's going to hurt for a while, and not to get up. Three crocs down, and… the last one, the leader of the pack. The main croc! Master Siberian and Tigress went and fight the last croc with kicks, punches, everything they can do. But Master Siberian can fight only with one paw, but Master Siberian decided to throw the rope and use both of his paws to fight. Since Master Siberian's tail is long, Master Siberian turned around and whips the croc's knee with his tail; it is called the "Tail whip". The croc cried in pain because how hard that whip is. The croc fell to the ground; Master Siberian picked up his legs and threw him hard to the tree with all the others. The last croc was defeated.

"So what was that about?" Tigress asked.

"You defeated all the crocs!?" Po asked.

"Yes! We did!" They shouted happily.

"So Tigress, I used my tail as whip, smack em'." Master Siberian told her.

"Ooh, can you teach me Master?" Tigress asked.

"Sure" Master Siberian told her.

"…can we go home now?" Po asked.

"Yes" Tigress told him.

The three went home to rest for the day.


End file.
